


A Birthday Fic

by TheLonelyGod01



Category: Leverage
Genre: Adorable, Adventure, Birthday, Birthday Presents, Geeky, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21935137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLonelyGod01/pseuds/TheLonelyGod01
Summary: Eliot, Parker and Hardison's birthdays one year.
Relationships: Alec Hardison/Parker/Eliot Spencer, Sophie Devereaux/Nathan Ford
Comments: 5
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work is dedicated to my best friend who dragged me, kicking and screaming, into the damn show.

Hardison’s birthday was the easiest. He’d never even pretended to hide when it was. So it was no surprise that Eliot and Parker had gone all out with the planning. It had been a pain keeping everything off the net enough to avoid him accidentally stumbling across it, but his delight when they walked into the computer room was definitely worth it. They’d brought everyone they could think of. Nate and Sophie were there, of course. Maggie and Peggy had showed, and the two idiot FBI agents that somehow always showed up where the team was working were there, though they thought it was a party for a fellow agent. Even Sterling had come, though he insisted it was only because it was easier to do his job when he had the crew under his thumb. Though he didn’t realize that everyone had seen the camera drone he’d brought Hardison as an anonymous present.   
So the day was spent as any geek would love. Pizza and soda was the staple diet of the day, and they played old video games together, just like one of those LAN parties. Peggy had been surprisingly good at HALO, coming second on the leaderboard, close behind Hardison himself. Parker came close to smashing her computer, but Eliot managed to rein her in a little. The day finally came to a close, with everyone gathering for a photo from the drone. Hardison of course was wearing one of those paper party hats, and the second photo was accidentally timed just a Parker leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

Eliot still didn’t know how they had found his birthday out. It didn’t stop them from planning well. A wilderness survival course, just him, Parker and Hardison. Hardison had nearly cried when they put their phones in the bag with the helicopter that dropped them off, and a tear had fallen when he was handed the emergency phone that could only be used to call if it was desperate.   
Parker’s problem was staying out of the trees once she had an excuse to climb for the first time. Despite that, they worked together and, with Eliot in the lead of course, they were able to navigate themselves out of the wilderness. Both Parker and Hardison were exhausted from the ordeal, and Hardison was itchy all over from when the mosquitos the second night had taken a liking to him. Eliot got away with hitting him to “kill the mosquitos” a lot more than he would have if it wasn’t his birthday.   
When they arrived at the end, after being in the woods for three days, they were taken to a closed waterfront with a pier already set up for some fishing, and they sat there for a few hours, and a French top chef cooked the fish they caught. Even Eliot had no criticism of the food at all. That last night, they lay back on the pier, and watched the stars. Eliot wasn’t supposed to know that Hardison had already reclaimed his phone, but he left it away.

Parker’s was difficult, as even after calling in every favour they could think of, after scouring all the country’s databases and even getting Stirling to check his contacts, they couldn’t find Parker’s birthday. She admitted that even she didn’t know when it was, so they chose Christmas Day for her. They went Skydiving three times that morning, the usually popular area having been closed off thanks to a fair amount of money. Then they dressed up, Eliot as Santa, and Parker and Hardison as his elves. They went around to children’s hospitals and orphanages, and handed out presents. While there was comfortable and warm clothes, and other necessities, they had all agreed without question that the kids deserved a little bit of luxury. So there was chocolate and books, toys for the younger ones, and the older teenagers who’d been stuck in the system got good clothes for job interviews, and travel cards for public transport that had quite a bit of credit on them. The more desperate, got addresses as well. Locations of places that had been set up for them. Apartments to share, where there was food and bedding and clothes and everything else that was needed for them to try and recover from living in an orphanage until adulthood. They got help. They got in touch with people who the crew had helped in the past, and those in a position to do so had agreed to give the kids a head start with getting jobs at these companies. Afterwards, they broke into a mansion that was nearly finished being built for some rich bastard who they hadn’t managed to dig up enough dirt to bust yet. Instead they just went to the ballroom that was finished, Hardison put on some slow Christmas music, and the three of them danced in a circle together under the flickering lights. Parker didn’t know what her birthday was, but she didn’t care. The night was the best she’d ever had. Also, she’d gotten money for presents, which was always exciting.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team raids Sterling's office

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After the success of what was supposed to be a finished fic, I couldn't help myself.

“How did you even-”  
Sterling cut off with a sigh, accepting that the three morons waiting in his office when he entered for the day would just find another route in, even if they told him the truth and he could block it off.   
Parker smirked from where she was lounging sideways across his chair. “The vents, obviously.”  
“Uh huh.” The vents were likely for Parker, and a possibility for Hardison, but Eliot? There was no way Mr Muscle there, leaning against a wall with his arms crossed and clearly wanting to punch someone - either Hardison or Sterling himself - was going to squeeze through the vents.  
Nonetheless, he decided to go to the question more likely to be answered honestly. “And what are you doing here?”  
Hardison pulled out a USB from his pocket and placed it on the desk. “Information. Intel on the new cartel that’s been trafficking drugs and kids.”  
Sterling blinked. That cartel had been proving difficult to gather information on. He wanted to ask how they’d gotten anything, but didn’t bother. “Why are you giving it to me?”  
Eliot spoke up from the wall. “They’re too big and spread out for us alone. Even if we had Nate and Sophie.” The distinctive growl was underlined by what seemed to be frustration that they needed to get help from Interpol. Things were brightening up.  
“We can go after the top guys,” Parker said, “but we can’t hit them and also bring down their center of operations and free the kids too. If we just go for one, the other will go to ground, and they’ll just make trouble later on.”  
“So you want to work with Interpol?” Sterling asked, thinking it might finally be a chance to get a good way to keep an eye on the three of them. Maybe he could sneak a bug past Hardison.  
Eliot’s growl cut off that line of thinking. “No. We’re going for the bosses. Hardison’s thing there has all the information on their operations base, as well as a little bit about our plans against the bosses. You just need to hit their ops while we do.”  
Sterling thought about it. After a moment he shooed Parker out of his chair - causing her to sulk a little before starting to look for hidden safes. He slotted the USB into the computer and opened the files. He didn’t bother scanning for a virus or bug or anything, as Hardison would never let him detect one no matter how he tried. He skimmed over the documents and files, and began thinking of how it could work. He was already mentally assigning teams and groups, when a second glance made the date of the planned raid - early next week - made him raise an eyebrow.   
“Any particular reason why this date?”   
Parker grinned from where she was hanging from his bookcase. “Because it’s your BIRTHDAY!” Sterling rolled his eyes at how excited she seemed about it.  
Hardison spoke up to clarify. “We know that Interpol’s been looking at cutting down a few people in a couple of months. We figured a good hit would help make sure you stayed on.”  
“Better to have someone we know to look for in your position.” Eliot said.  
“A new person would just be a pain to set up everything on.” Hardison grinned.   
“Tell him about the cake!” Parker called.  
Cake?”   
“When you do the raid, a cake will be brought to the office that afternoon.” Hardison explained as he walked over to where Parker on top of shelves that really shouldn’t be able to hold up under her weight. “It will be to celebrate the win.” He caught Parker deftly as she leaped down into his arms.   
“If you don’t…” Eliot growled in warning  
“If you don’t, the cake will still come, but it will be a very obvious birthday cake, and everyone in the office will know it’s your birthday.”  
Sterling groaned. He’d been able to keep his birthday from most of the office. Those who knew when it was kept it to themselves at his request. But he knew that the crew would ensure that there was no doubt even if he tried to deny it. There was only one thing to do. “We’ll be there.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading


End file.
